


Stay

by Team_Cap



Series: AgencyShipping one-shots [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, F/M, I guess it's ptsd, One-Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Story dedication, agencyshipping - Freeform, birthday gift, slight i guess, ブラホワ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Cap/pseuds/Team_Cap
Summary: She knew Black was free to do whatever he wants. She didn't have the right to control him nor have the power to make decisions for him. He was his own person after all. But she couldn't help but let her anxiety get the best of her.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanamits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/gifts).



> AAAA
> 
> I'm 3 days too late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANA!
> 
> This agency fanfic is dedicated to my great friend and artist, Hanamits! (please check her art. They're really good)
> 
> Hana, you've been a great friend to me. Thank you so much for your kindness, support and constant understanding. Talking to you makes me happy, hehe. Just remember to not let anything, even college, bring you down. I'm always here to love and to support you and I hope you'll like this fanfic I dedicated for you. :D
> 
> Also, I hope you didn't notice that I was asking you for a birthday present when you send those prompts, hehe. :3
> 
> Writing prompt: "Please don't leave."
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

White felt like the world was against her once more.

She knew Black was free to do whatever he wants. She didn't have the right to control him nor have the power to make decisions for him. He was his own person after all. But she couldn't help but let her anxiety get the best of her.

It all started when Black came into her office. His grin was bright and cozy like the sun on a warm summer day.

"Hey, Boss! Boss! Boss! You wouldn't believe this!"

His enthusiasm was somewhat contagious, making her abandon her work, and turn her attention to her employee. She loved seeing this side of him. It was something she missed during his absence. It was something she yearned in that time. She met many enthusiastic people in and outside her work, but nothing could top Black's. His passion was extraordinary; different from the rest. It was something she learned to love and cherish as time passed by.

Black screamed and hugged her, causing her to snap out from her thoughts. Her cheeks heat up but she managed to return the hug and buried her head in his chest.

The warmth radiating from his body was relaxing. His breath was cool and comfortable. His presence was soothing. She just wished things would stay like this forever.

But it couldn't.

She felt Black removed his arms around her as a blush sneaked its way on his cheeks. She saw him grin and scratch his cheek.

"Senior Red offered me to train with him for three weeks in Kanto! Isn't it amazing?!"

White didn't know that a simple offer could make her anxious and afraid. She felt her breath was caught in her throat and found herself having a hard time breathing. She looked at her hands and saw it turning pale. Sweat started dripping from her forehead as well.

She should be happy for Black. He deserved it.

But why...why was she acting like this?

Why did she feel uncomfortable, frightened and worried?

Nothing bad will happen to Black while they were apart, right...?

Right...?

"Just thinking about it makes me wanna scream!" Black pumped his fist in the air as his Musharna popped out from its Poke Ball. His eyes widened at first but let his Pokemon do its job. "Musha, that tickles!" He chuckled as the Musharna went off his head. He returned it to its Poke Ball. He took a deep breath to compose himself. His warm smile returned. "I'll probably leave next week. Just a heads up! I hope—"

He stopped, wondering why he hasn't received a word from her. "Boss?"

White just coughed to compose herself. She tucked a loose hair behind her ear and gave him a big, warm smile. She just hoped her smile was powerful enough to hide her anxiety. "I-I'm very happy for you, Black. You deserve it."

Unfortunately for Black, he wasn't buying it. He knew that her silence meant something, but what could it be? "Boss, you know if there's something bothering you, you can tell me anytime."

White bit her lip and avoided his gaze. "It's nothing. I'm just surprised. This was all too sudden."

And she regretted not telling him the truth on that day.

The day for Black's departure came. Cheren and Bianca dropped him off to Lentimas Town for his flight.

White told them that she would catch up before Black leaves, but here she was sitting in her office and hugging a cup of coffee. She sighed as she let the warm coffee flood her veins. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest. Thoughts kept on running in her head.

She wasn't at ease. She was terrified that something bad might happen if she and Black went on their separate ways.

She couldn't afford to lose him again. Losing him for two years was enough; another two years would be too much. And she didn't know how she would keep her sanity if it ever happened.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting White from her thoughts. She stared at it, wondering who was knocking. She coughed and placed the coffee on her desk. She grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the tears in her eyes. "Come in,"

White didn't know who entered her office and she wasn't interested in anyways. She just wanted to be alone for today. She just wanted to cry and let her emotions run freely. It was kind of ironic once she thought about it. She didn't want to be apart from Black, yet she was the one who wanted to be alone out of all the days.

The coffee in the cup vibrated once she heard footsteps approaching her. She didn't care who it was. She just wanted to get whatever talk this would be to finish already. She wanted to be alone for now, and...probably until Black returned from his training.

"Boss,"

White's heart thumped wildly in her chest. Her breath was caught in her throat. She felt the air stopped moving as along with the circulation of the blood in her veins. What was going on? Why was Black here? His flight was in an hour and he was looking forward to it too. "Black, w-what are you d-doing here?" She choked as she stuttered and bit back a sob. "S-Shouldn't you be in Lentimas Town?"

"Boss," Black stood in front of her and bent his knees, meeting her eye level. She could see how anxious and determined he was. She furrowed her eyebrows at that. Why would he be anxious? "I can't calm down. I'm thinking too much. Even Musha tried to eat my dreams but it's not making me calm."

Her anxiety reached its maximum capacity. She thought she wasn't thinking what he thought it was.

Black sighed and grabbed her hands. He interlocked their fingers together and squeezed it. "I have to know what is going on with you. You seemed to be anxious these past few days and when I ask you about it, you always say that you're okay."

"I-I am okay, Black. I—"

"NO!" Black snapped, surprising White. Her eyes widened. "You are  _not_  okay! You can't hide it from me, White!" He stopped to gasp for breath. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He squeezed her hand. "Just tell me what is wrong with you so I can leave in peace..."

White felt her stomach started tying into knots. Her chest felt heavy and unusually warm as tears welled up in her eyes. He was worried about her, and she appreciated it. But he didn't need to know. Her concerns would be nothing but a hindrance. She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes.

Silence entered and ended their conversation. The only noises they could hear was the clock ticking and tocking and the faint conversations of the people outside. Minutes ran faster than a Rapidash, but it felt like it took forever for Black to remove his hands from White. He stood up and sighed. He slowly started walking away from White without a word.

But before Black could open the door, he felt a pair of arms were wrapped around his chest.

It was the gesture that he yearned before his departure, and only White could provide that.

"Please...don't leave..." White muttered as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She sobbed and hugged him tighter. She buried her head in his back. "There must be some way for you to train with senior Red without leaving...please..."

She knew she was being selfish. She knew she would just holding him back. But she was free to speak her mind...right?

Black didn't respond. He just stood there and held her hand, squeezing it. He was torn between two choices: to leave or to stay. He knew he would only be gone for three weeks, but knowing White couldn't handle his absence just shattered his heart. There must be a way for both things to work out. He gulped and sighed.

"My flight is delayed anyway," Black spoke after a moment of silence. He removed her arms around him and turned around to face her. He then hugged her and pulled her closer. His face immediately became close to hers, but he didn't mind. If it meant this hug could wash her anxieties away, then so be it. "There are some technical problems so I came here as quickly as I could...just wanna let you know."

And that's what all White needed for the day.

She didn't know how she could handle things during his absence, but knowing he would stay in Unova for another day was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hana, I hope you like it and happy late birthday! You deserve the best of the best! *sending hugs*


End file.
